As described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. H06-281194, an air conditioning apparatus has been produced so far that a rearward bladed centrifugal fan is mounted in a ventilation unit (a fan compartment) having a fan entrance bored in opposition to a blow-out port such that a rotary shaft of the centrifugal fan is oriented to an opening direction of the fan entrance. On the other hand, as described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2010-31680, an air conditioning apparatus equipped with a sirocco fan (a multi-bladed fan) has been produced in which a required airflow rate is configured to be obtained on the basis of the shaft power of the sirocco fan in performing rotation speed control.